


What's Your Kryptonite?

by razorredemption



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorredemption/pseuds/razorredemption
Summary: Takes place after Season 2. Kara realizes she has feelings for Lena. Can their budding romance end happily or will the complications of being Supergirl get in the way?





	What's Your Kryptonite?

**We are never so defenseless against suffering as when we love, never so helplessly unhappy as when we have lost our loved object or its love. ~ Sigmund Freud**

The sun filtered through the windows of Lena's penthouse. She had fallen asleep on her couch, going over the numbers for L Corp's new venture. Lena didn't spend much time in her apartment, so she didn't bother to really decorate. A mini bonsai tree on a window sill, a small bookshelf filled with rare medical, scientific and philosophy books, a threadbare Red Sox hat left on the kitchen island post-run, and a bottle of Irish Whisky in her cabinet. Everything else, came with the place.

The young brunette streched and cracked her neck. The couch was made for a showroom, not sleeping. She reached for her phone and unlocked the screen.

Nothing exciting: work emails, social media and news alerts, confirmation for her healthy snack box subscription and the day's agenda from Jess.

Nothing from Kara.

She drew in a frustrated breath and tried to ignore the disappointment creeping into her heart and mind. Lena swiped over to her messages and opened the thread with Kara. She had sent her friend four lunch invitations since the Daxamites had left. No response yet.

Lena knew that Kara must be hurting since Mike, no, Mon-el left. And she wanted to be a good friend. She wanted to comfort Kara, have a girls night, maybe a good cry over a sappy movie with a pint of ice cream (or single malt, Lena's favorite post-relationship poison.) That's what friends do. And Lena thought she and Kara were friends. Good friends. Best friends?

At least that's what she thought girls who were friends did when one of them was suffering heartache. She's still trying to navigate the definition of friendship. Lena never had very many friends. Not even other women. There was Lex. And that was about it. Her academic drive and Luthor upbringing didn't prepare her to make friends with schoolmates, especially when her schoolmates were often decades her senior.

The blue message bubble seemed to taunt her. She wanted to text Kara again. She wanted to prompt a reaction. She wanted to see Kara in person, to hear her voice, and watch her nose crinkle when she was confused, and - so much more. She'd settle for a damn text message.

But none came.

The clock read 6:42. She couldn't think of anything to say and there was no use at staring at the screen, willing it to change, so she put her phone down and walked into her bedroom.

The bed was made with military precision and room was spotless as if it were a hotel room recently reset for its next guest. Lena stalked past the bed and into the walk-in closet. She picked out her favorite suit. A black high-waisted pencil skirt and blazer combo with a crisp white button-up, paired with an emerald pocket square.

She took off her rumpled work clothes from the previous day and tossed them in the hamper on her way to the adjoining bathroom. She turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature knob before stepping in. Just as she was lathering her hair, the LED display on her mirror chimed. Incoming call. Lena accepted the call with a voice command.

"Miss Luthor, good morning." Jess's voice filled the steamy en suite.

"Jess, I reviewed the agenda. Push back my two o'clock and tell Finance that we'll discuss holiday bonuses at Callahan's over steak dinners," Lena said into the air as she continued to shower.

"I'll make the reservation. What time should I expect you in the office?" Jess said, voice wavering almost imperceptibly at the end.

"My normal time," Lena responded curtly. She stepped out of the shower and began to dry off.

"I'll see you at 10:30 then," Jess said.

Lena stopped towel-drying her hair and took a sharp breath. It's was Tuesday. Teddy's Tuesdays. Normally, she stopped by a hole-in-the-wall dinner, Teddy's for breakfast omlettes with Kara before work. Not today.

"No. I will be in at my _normal_ time, Jess. Nine on the dot," Lena said into the microphone.

"Of course, Miss Luthor," Jess responded and ended the call.

_________________________________________________________________

Kara felt weak. She hadn't left her apartment for nearly a week. And she closed all of her blinds and put in ear plugs and turned on a noise cancellation machine and hadn't changed her pajamas either.

After Mon-el left in the Kryptonian pod, she felt sad. Really sad. She loved him. She loves him? Kara wasn't sure if this was a past-tense emotion or a present-tense emotion. She knew the last time she felt like this was when she first arrived on Earth.

Alone and yearning.

_________________________________________________________________

**A WEEK AGO**

After the de-briefing at the DEO, she flew to Lena's office to check on her. Lena was still wearing the Daxamite wedding dress. Supergirl landed softly on the balcony. Lena was fixing a drink for herself when she tapped on the glass.

The brunette's eyes lit up with surprise and she motioned for the hero to come in. Supergirl strutted confidently into the office and stood near the desk in her classic pose, hands on her hips, chest puffed out, chin raised. Lena pour another drink and held it out to the blonde.

"Celebratory drink?" Lena asked, tilting her head.

"Celebratory?" Kara asked, unable to keep the edge out of her voice.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and put the drink down onto the cart. "For saving the world? Again?"

Kara blinked rapidly and nodded. Lena didn't know that Supergirl was devastated by Mon-el's departure. He was dating Kara Danvers, after all. And Supergirl and Kara Danvers were definitely not the same person. Duh.

"Right. Thank you, but I don't drink," Supergirl said and turned toward the skyline.

"Of course not. You are _Supergirl_ ," Lena said. She finished her drink in one gulp and reached for the other glass.

Supergirl looked over ther shoulder at the Luthor. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon. Shadows played over the angles of Lena's bone structure. Her strong jawline and high cheekbones made her look like a marble bust, sculpted by Michaelangelo himself - equally majestic and alluring as it she was formidable. The warm rays of the yellow sun and vibrant red fabric made Lena's eyes shine bright green.

Like krytonite.

Kara let her eyes wander down Lena's body, from the gentle slope of her neck to the curve of legs to her delicate ankles. The dress reminded her of Krypton, of a home lost, and customs long forgotten. Under different circumstances, Lena would have been a vision in red about to be joined to a lucky Kryptonian (or Daxamite.) Seeing Lena in a ceremonial wedding dress made Kara sad in a way she could not explain.

Supergirl used her powers to scan Lena for any injuries, from toe to head. When she switched back to normal vision, Kara was staring right into Lena's verdant irises. Crap. Lena raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I must look odd in this get-up." Lena plucked at the fabric, wrinkling her nose.

Supergirl turned around and leaned on the desk behind her, crossing her arms. "Not odd." The heroine pursed her lips. "Just bizarre."

Lena choked out a laugh and took a swing of amber liquid. "Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe." The Luthor drained the rest of the liquor and turned back to the cart to for a refill. "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride." She took a small sip. "Well, I've never even been a bridesmaid." Another sip. "I couldn't even get an arranged marriage right. Mother must be so proud," she muttered. Lena took another sip and filled her glass another couple of inches.

Kara wanted to scoop her friend up and hold her. She wanted to tell Lena how pretty she looked. She wanted to say that anyone would be lucky to call her theirs. Supergirl could not say these things, but she could slow down Lena's drinking. Using super speed, the blonde closed the distance between them.

Lena turned back to finish the conversation and found herself nose-to-nose with National City's superhero. Her breath caught. This close up, Supergirl was overwhelming gorgeous. Kara saw the sweat beading on Lena's neck, heard the quickening staccato of her heart, and smell the pooling arousal. She flared her nostrils at the familiar scent. The dynamic shifted. Kara forgot why she had moved.

"You look," Kara let her eye dip down to the neckline of the dress and back up to Lena's blown irises. "Ravishing." Supergirl stepped into Lena. Warmth spreading like wildfire everywhere their bodies connected. The Super reached towards the glass in Lena's hand. Her fingertips grazed the inside of the brunette's wrist, her pulse hammering against her skin. "It's just bizarre. Seeing you in my homeworld's traditional union garb." Supergirl took the glass from Lena's limp grip and set it down on the cart. "It reminds of something I will never have."

"You can have me." Kara's eyes widened the statement. Lena step forward, fusing her body to the superhero. She brought her hand to her shoulder and tugged the sleeve down her arm, causing the fabric to fall dangerously low. The blonde blinked rapidly. How did they get here? The hero put her hands on Lena's shoulders.

"Lena. Miss Luthor," Kara stammered. "Please." Her grip tightened.

Lena licked her lips. "Miss Luthor, is it? Somehow, I knew you'd be good at begging when I saw that short skirt." The brunette undulated her hips against the hero's pelvis. Kara lost herself in the physical feeling of a gorgeous woman writhing against her. It felt good. It felt...

"Lena," Kara's voice cracked on the second syllable. Her hands slipped down Lena's arms to her wrists. Kara to pinned Lena's wrists down to stop her from escalating the situation. The action only seemed to spur the Luthor on. With hooded eyes, Lena surged her hips forward, seeking friction. The dress had slipped halfway down her body, exposing her lace-clad chest and flat, toned abdomen. Kara leaned forward instinctially.

Their eyes met and desire mirrored back. Somehow their faces had orbited closer. Close enough for Kara to taste Lena's breath. The brunette shifted and leaned up to close the minuscule gap.

"Supergirl?" Alex's voice crackled in her ear.

Kara took a couple steps away from her friend. Lena smirked as she pushed away from the drink cart and let the dress slide off her hips and onto the floor. She was naked except for heels and matching lace under garments. Kara gulped. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. Lena slinked towards her with a predatory glint in her eye.

"Supergirl?!" Alex sounded more frantic. Kara tapped her comm and responded, "This is Supergirl."

At this Lena stopped cold and crossed her arms. "Duty calls?" Lena asked.

Supergirl nodded. "I have to go." Kara made her way towards the balcony. She had never been more thankful for her sister's ill-timed call. Lena nodded slowly.

"Go." Lena waved the hero away. "Go save the world." The executive walked over and open a closet with spare clothes. She selected a silk robe and put it on. "I'll probably be here all night. Running a company means the paperwork never ends!" She secured the garment with a tight knot. "So, if you want to continue..." She turned to face the hero only to find herself alone.

Kara was already in the air when she heard Lena utter a curse. Her phone vibrated in her boot. She rolled onto her back and checked the screen. One unread message. From Lena.

It read: "Long day. I had an interesting visit from Supergirl. Chinese, chardonnay, and cartoons?"

Kara didn't respond. Supergirl didn't see Lena again that night.

_________________________________________________________________

Kara hadn't seen Lena since the Supergirl incident. The blonde got home that night after declining Alex's invite for sister-bonding. She still couldn't wrap her head around what happened in Lena's office.

She was embarrassed that she let the situation unravel as it did. She should have stopped Lena's behavior, not encouraged it. She couldn't face her friend without fearing the memory of that night coming back to her. And the guilt from these feelings was starting to overwhelm her. She did love Mon-el. In a way. She thought he might be the one. But Lena... Lena was a different and confusing story. She needed advice.

She tap a number on her phone. "Alex? Are you busy?"

_________________________________________________________________

"So, let me get this straight," Alex laughed. "Or not." The older Danvers took a swig of beer. Kara threw a pillow at her sister.

The Danvers sisters were nestled into the couch, wrapped in blankets, discarded candy wrappers (mostly Kara's) littering the floor next to empty beer bottles, and a nearly empty bowl of popcorn on coffee table.

"ALEX! It's not funny!" Kara stabbed her spoon into her pint of ice cream. Ruining friendships is not funny. She pouted into the creamy goodness and scooped a healthy spoonful into her mouth.

Alex thumbed the peeling label of her beer. "So," she took a swig. "You _kissed_ Lena."

"No. Yes. Well, almost," Kara said as she continued to shovel ice cream into her mouth. "Almost," the blonde said with finality.

Alex nodded. "When was this?"

"A week ago?" Kara said, her eyes glazing over as she remember the look on Lena's face when the almost kiss almost happened.

Alex nearly spit out her beer. "A week ago? As in the _day_ Mon-el left?" Her mouth was agape and her eyes wide with shock as she leaned towards her sister.

Kara swallowed the ice cream in her mouth and sheepishly whispered, "Yeah."

The older Danvers took a long pull from her bottle and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I came over with snacks, beer, and a Disney movie, because I thought you might need some cheering up after your boyfriend had to leave unexpectedly. But, now, I find out it's because you've been mooning over a Luthor!" Kara opened her mouth to shoot off a sassy response when Alex held up her hand. "I know, you asked me to come over for advice. And as the wiser, more experienced lady lover - "

"Alex!" Kara whined. There was no ice cream left in her carton, but she scraped the bottom anyway.

"Ok, ok. Did you love Mon-el?" Kara hesitated, but affirmed the feeling. "Do you still love him?" Kara shrugged. "If he hadn't chased you so doggedly would you have dated him?" Kara shrugged again and then began to sniffle.

"Am I a bad person?" Kara asked a few stray tears falling. Alex hugged her sister. "Never, Kara. Listen to me, it's ok to be sad about Mon-el. He got you in a way none of us did." Alex squeezed her sister's shoulder. "It's also ok to realize that maybe he wasn't the One."

Kara gave Alex a weird look. Being in a relationship with Maggie was turning her sister into a romantic.

"Do you like Lena. In that way?" Alex put her empty bottle on the ground and cracked open a cold one. She eyed her sister, who currently looked like she was either happy about a surprise or forcing a bowel movement.

"I care about her. She's my friend," Kara said. She sighed and put her empty pint on the table.

" _Friends_ don't almost kiss." Alex pointed out.

"You and Maggie - " Kara argued.

"Are engaged." Alex shot back.

Kara groaned and buried her face into a pillow. She mumbled into the pillow for a few moments before Alex pulled it away from her. "I can't hear you if you cover your face with a pillow."

"Supergirl almost kissed Lena. Supergirl would be great for her. Lena is so - " Kara said, head down, as she picked at the loose threads of the blanket. "Elegant. Smart. Gorgeous. Supergirl and Lena Luthor that makes sense." Alex snorted. "But Kara Danvers." She pulled a loose thread and then snapped it off. "Kara Danvers is Lena's friend. Kara Danvers is a nobody reporter who dresses like the girl-next-door and has never had a serious relationship for more than a few months. She doesn't even come close Lena's arena, in terms of date-ability!"

"First of all, Kara Danvers and Supergirl are the same person, moron," Alex started. "Secondly, I'm like ninety-nine point nine nine percent sure that Lena Luthor likes Kara Danvers in a more than _friendly_ way." Alex slapped Kara's hands away from the blanket and lifted her chin. "But right now, I want to know how you feel about it. About the almost kiss." Kara shrugged and adjusted her glasses.

Alex rolled her eyes and squared her shoulders. "Come on, sis. Give me the juicy details. When you kissed - _almost_ kissed - Lena, what were you feeling?"

Kara closed her eyes and transported herself back to Lena's office. Back to the heat of her friend's gaze, the air filled with pheromones, the sound of the fabric sliding down her skin, the taste of Lena's - Kara's eyes snapped open. "Hot." The blonde tucked her hair behind her ears and cleared her throat. "It was hot. I was hot. Lena was hot. And I wanted to kiss her."

Alex scooted closer to her sibling and put an arm around her. "Oh, sis. And you must feel so mixed up about it." Kara nodded. "Do you still want to kiss her?" Kara nodded again. "Do you think about it all the time?" Again, another nod from Kara. "Have you talked to her about these feelings?" Kara shook her head.

"When was the last time you spoke to Lena?" Alex said tilting her head.

"A week ago," Kara admitted.

Alex smacked the back of Kara's head. The blonde groaned. "Oh, stop it! That didn't hurt!" Alex scolded. "You're an idiot! Regardless of the whole Supergirl secrecy thing, you can't avoid your best friend!"

Kara, teary-eyed, turned to her sister. "What do I do?"

Alex picked up Kara's phone and shoved it at her sister. "Talk to her!"

_________________________________________________________________

It was late. Lena knew it was late, but she didn't know the time exactly.

She knew that everyone, including her assistant, had long gone home for the night. She also knew that she needed to sign-off approval for three more shipments of solar panels for L Corp's new renewable energy project. And she didn't have any plans and wasn't going be making any soon since her one and only friend was avoiding her.

Lena signed the last of the shipment paperwork. She swiveled her chair to face the city. Supergirl was somewhere out there, saving lives, and also avoiding Lena. She was falling into old habits again. Pushing away everyone in her life, one by one.

A soft knock broke her brooding. She glanced at her watch. It was past midnight. Lena stood up and grabbed her taser. "Enter."

A certain blonde reporter poked her head around the door. Lena immediately dropped the hand pointing the weapon at her friend. "Oh. Kara?" The woman in question came into the office with her hands up in surrender.

"I come in peace," Kara said as she produced a tray with two drinks. "And I brought a peace offering." Lena motioned the reporter to the couch.

Kara set down the tray and picked up the milkshake. Lena sat down at the opposite end of the couch, perched precariously on the edge of the cushion. She smoothed away invisible wrinkles on her skirt and picked up the other drink. She sipped the drink delicately. It was chamomile tea.

"I'm sorry!" "I'm sorry." Both women said in unison. They both looked sheepishly at each other. And then back down at their drinks.

Kara laughed nervously and slurped at the melting chocolate-y goodness. She pushed her glasses up and looked over at the other woman. Lena's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was turning the cardboard cup fo tea in her hands. Kara took a breath and allowed herself to take in her friend's appearance. Lena looked great. She was wearing a tight skirt that hugged her curves, the matching blazer shed after a long day. Lena had rolled up the sleeves of her white button up to her elbows and unbuttoned the top three buttons. A hint of cleavage and lace peaked out of the vee of the shirt. Kara wanted to unbutton the rest of the shirt. FOCUS, KARA!

"Lena," Kara said softly. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one being a super Jerk McJerk-Face."

Lena stopped Kara with a hand on her knee. "No, Kara. I was being overbearing and insensitive. I knew you needed time and space, because of Mike. I mean, Mon-el." Kara flinched at his name and Lena removed her hand.

"You mean a lot to me Kara. I never wanted to pressure you. So, take all the time you need to heal. And I'll still be here. _If_ you still want to hang out with me." Lena reached out to squeeze Kara's hand, but pulled back at the last second.

She stood up abruptly, blinking away tears. "Thank you for the tea." Kara shook her head. This was going all wrong. Again.

Kara grabbed Lena's wrist and pulled her back down to the couch. Before Lena could say anything, Kara kissed her firmly. At first, Lena didn't respond, but when Kara pulled back, she surged forward and captured the blonde's lips. Lena deepened the kiss and gently bit on Kara's bottom lip, suckling it into her mouth. Finding some restraint, Kara coaxed Lena into cooling down the impromptu make-out to gentle pecks. The two women rested their foreheads against each other.

"Kara, I - "Lena started.

"No. Let me explain," Kara said pulling back and cupping Lena's cheek. The brunette proceeded to nuzzle into the blondes palm. "Stop being cute and making me want to kiss you, Lena."

"Nope." Lena kissed the inside of Kara's wrist. Rao, she was truly testing Kara's self-control. Lena tongued Kara's tendons.

"Lena, please." Kara pleaded. Lena raised an eyebrow and gave her a funny look, but placed one final kiss on Kara's pulse point and then placed their joined hands in her lap.

"I like you. Like _like, like_ you," Kara said, taking a deep breath. Lena waited patiently. "And I didn't realize my feelings until -" Kara wanted to say she realized her feelings when Lena almost kissed her. "Until Mon-el left."

Lena squeezed Kara's hand, encouragingly. "I was sad. And at first, I thought I was said because of Mon-el. And I was sad to see him go. I really did care for him and he understood me like no one else." Lena took a prim sip of her rapidly cooling tea. Kara tugged their clasped hands to get her attention. "But, I was also sad because I felt like I wasted so much time being with him. When I could be with you." A slow smile formed on Lena's face. "You, Lena Luthor, who has always been there for me. Who encouraged me to branch out on my own as a reporter. Who looked at Kara Danvers and saw a hero."

Lena brought Kara's hand up and kissed her knuckles. "Oh, Kara."

"So, I was a coward and I avoided you. And that made me more sad. And all I wanted to do was text you back. Or visit. Or go try that new cold-pressed juice place with you." Kara made a disgusted face. "But I didn't want to lose my friend. My best friend." Kara looked into Lena's eyes and saw a familiar look. It made her feel warm and safe. "So, here I am, Kara Danvers, asking Lena Luthor to give me a chance and go out on a date tomorrow night." Kara furrowed her brow. "Well, tonight. Later today. You know what I mean!"

Lena giggled at her friend. Girlfriend? Lover? Too early for labels. "Yes. Always yes, Kara."

The blonde squealed with excitement and fist pumped the air. "I need to call Alex!"

Lena pulled Kara closer to her. "Your sister?" Kara tucked her head into the crook of Lena's neck.

"She said I had a fifty-fifty chance of you saying no after my _idiotic_ ways," Kara said with air quotes.

Lena kissed the top fo Kara's head. "I missed you," the Luthor murmured into the blonde's hair. "Me too," Kara responded. Then she pecked Lena on the lips. Lena leaned in and started to push Kara down. But as soon as the blonde's back hit the couch, she pulled back.

"You have a big date coming up, Miss Danvers. We'd better get you home, so you don't mess it up!" Lena teased.

"Not fair!" Kara groaned as she let Lena lead her out of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, internet! I am coming back to fanfic writing after a long furlough. FEEDBACK IS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED. Also, looking for a Beta reader!


End file.
